Pika~Pika🔶
'''Pikapika Pretty Cure Jewels '''is the fourth fanseries written by DreamNotePrincess. It was created in early spring 2018, and released November of 2018. It succeeds Believe Pretty Cure. The theme is jewels. Summery Imai Harumi is a child idol and is now spending her retirement at Amber Academy. However, even after retiring she still gets fans coming at her in every direction. One day to get away from her fans she meets Citrine a fairy whose been banished from Crystalina for releasing the Prism Gems! As punishment he has to set out to find the Pretty Cure before the gems get taken by Prince Ash and his knights. Luckily, Harumi is one of the Pretty Cure! And she’s not alone together with Chuya and Kiaria they become Pika Pika Pretty Cure Jewels! Characters Pretty Cure Imai Harumi/Cure Pearl-Harumi was once a popular child idol who now retired. Now in school starting in the first year of junior high at a boarding school. Her roommate is Chuya, who is also her Pretty Cure mate. Harumi's alter ego is Cure Pearl, who symbolizes music and her theme color is pink. Mizushima Chuya/Cure Sapphire- Chuya was once a prima ballerina until an injury that caused her to think she can no longer dance. At the start of the series she’s Harumi’s roommate. At first she was inspired by Cure Pearl because how she can move freely with her moves unlike her due to her injury. When Chuya realized that Harumi and Cure Pearl were one and the same she decided to join Harumi/Cure Pearl. Her alter-ego is Cure Sapphire who symbolizes dance and her theme color is blue. Hidaka Kiaria/Cure Amethyst- Kiaria is a quiet young girl who loves to preform magic tricks.Her alter-ego is Cure Amethyst who symbolizes magic and her theme color is purple. Crystalina Citrine- A young fairy who was banished from Crystalina for releasing the Prism Gems. He tends to act before he thinks. Princess Dia- The princess of Crystalina. After she rejected Prince Jasper, he retaliated by turning her parents to stone. She now takes over the kingdom to make sure its safe from the Onyx Gates attack. She banished Citrine due to him releasing the Prism Gems. Onyx Gates Prince Jasper- The leader of the Onyx Gates. He once wanted to marry Princess Dia, but she rejected him causing pure evil and hatred over Crystalina, and wanting to destroy it. Morgan- A shapeshifter and tends to disguise herself as other characters. Her name is shorten from the gem Morganite. Tanzu- He’s more sneakier than the other villains. He has a pale look to him making him look like a ghost. His name comes from Tanzanite. Taaffeite- His name comes from Taaffeite. Coalnuru- The monsters of the day. They are created from someone's mediative emotions and absorbed in a coal like item turning them into a monster. Items Prism Gems- The main item of the series. They’re special gems that belong to the pretty Cure. If they fall into the wrong hands. Destruction will occur. They are in different shapes and color. *Pearl Prism Gem- A pink teardrop *Sapphire Prism Gem- A blue star *Amethyst Prism Gem- A purple diamond *Emerald Prism Gem- An unkown gem Jewelry Perfume- The transformation item of the series. It’s a white heart shaped perfume bottle that opens up to place the Prism Gem inside. Locations Amber Academy- A boarding school where the Pretty Cure goes too. Crystalina- The home of Princess Dia and Citrain. Onyx Gates- The home where Prince Jasper and the villains reaside.